


No Door to Door Man

by KMYash



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMYash/pseuds/KMYash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Where Steve is a traveling sex toy salesman and Tony is his best client. And well, Tony being his best client deserves some hands on demonstrations</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Door to Door Man

**Author's Note:**

> Haha just wanted to say sorry I suck at writing and writing porn. Because instead of hot this seems more amusing.

Steve sighed as he rolled his shoulders and mentally prepped himself to knock on the doorbell. In all the years he had worked as a traveling salesman, he had long since gotten over his embarrassment at the product he sold. It was a product. That’s all. And plenty of times the customers had seemed just as embarrassed as he had once been. But this customer, this customer, he was a problem. Always asking questions that were a bit too personal and touching just a bit more than he needed to. And last month he had even corralled him into massaging lube onto his skin. It was just his arm but it was more than Steve was usually comfortable with.

Whether or not he was comfortable with going back to this client wasn’t his main concern right now. There weren’t many new clients and his usual clients weren’t buying as much lately. It wasn’t like the economy these days left a lot in the secret sex toy splurge money cache. Long time salesman or not Fury would have him out on his ass if he didn’t hit his magic number and Tony was his best client.

It only took two solid knocks on the door before it was thrown open and Tony went for casual confidence as he leaned against his doorway.

“Steve! I’ve been waiting. I saw the newsletter said you had new toys for me to try this month. Come in, come in.”

Quickly Steve glanced around to see if any of the neighbors in the surrounding apartments were around. Out of all of his clients Tony was the only one that didn’t seem to mind if any of his neighbors heard him talking about the fact that he was buying sex toys. It was odd considering how nice of an apartment complex it was, probably millions for some of the units. Then again, Steve didn’t know how the rich approached sex. There always seemed to be some sort of sex scandal anyways.

“Uh, yes. I have some larger items in the van as well but I wasn’t sure you would be interested in them. I have the catalogue with me so we can go through that and pick out whatever you like Mr. Stark.”

Steve picked up his suitcase and duffle bag. The suitcase carried the latest catalogues of toys and forms to fill out in case they needed to order special something he didn’t have. The duffle bag was for carrying some of the more popular products. Usually he only brought the duffle bag with him but for the orders Mr. Stark made Steve had started to take the company van filled with most of the company’s items. It had made for a few horribly embarrassing pullovers by police.

“Great! Can’t wait to see them all up close and personal.”

Again Steve noted that Mr. Stark was patting his arm in an unnecessary manner. Of course, the customer was always right (unless trying to force something on them that they firmly didn’t want, because they were salesmen not prostitutes), so Steve didn’t say anything. Besides, compared to a few of the more outrageous customers he had had in the past, Tony was harmless.

“Come sit down. Then we can talk business.”

Steve nodded and sat down on the luxurious leather couch. He placed the suitcase of paperwork on the coffee table in front of him and kept the duffle bag next to him, ready to pull out what he needed at any time. Tony sat on the ottoman next to Steve. The darker haired man leaned back with easy confidence.

“So, where would you like to start Mr. Stark?”

“I would like to complain about my last order.”

Steve looked up and frowned. He had never complained about an order before and Steve really hoped he didn’t have to get him a refund. Sighing he tried to remember what the last order Stark had put in and what the problem could be.

“Was it the love egg? Some customers aren’t as fond of it when they are more used to traditional wand vibrators. We cou-“

“The egg was fine Steve. It’s the uh… It’s the lube. Dries out a bit fast for my likings.”

Tony had a light flush over his face. Most of the time Steve would assume that the customer was just embarrassed that about the fact that they were talking about their use of the toy that they bought (and what did they think he expected them to do with it? Hang it on the wall for decoration?), but with Tony he was willing to bet to it wasn’t. It wasn’t his job to judge his clients though, so Steve simply nodded.

“You usually buy water based lube, most people do. But you can switch to silicone. They tend to last longer. Although some people complain that it feels like motor oil.”  
That made Tony chuckle and for a moment Steve could have sworn he saw the man give a shudder. Tony made an off handed comment about motor oil but it seemed strained. This time Steve focused in on Tony and realization hit. It had been a while since Steve had flushed on the job but he could feel the red inching up his face.

“…So you’re having drying out problems… right now.”

Since Tony seemed to have little or no shame about his sex life instead of embarrassed at being caught his face turned down right predatory.

“Oh, I guess you caught me. Yes, I suppose I am.”

This was actually a situation that Steve had never knowingly been in before. Sure there were times where he suspected that clients were being brazen around him but he had never had a customer be so obvious and easily admitting of what they were doing. Steve pulled his duffle bag from his side and started to shuffle through it, refusing to look up at Tony’s face. He pulled out a bottle of silicon lubricant and looked up in order to hand it over to Tony. Tony was no longer lounging on the ottoman; instead he was standing right in front of Steve.

“M-Mr. Stark?”

“You were so helpful with the lube last time; I thought you might like to help me out again.”

Steve looked up at Tony’s face and then back down to the obvious bulge in front of him. This was an obviously big step from squirting lube into the other man’s hand but there was also a comfort in the fact that this was clearly an offer, not an expectation. Reaching out, Steve let his thumb slide over the inch of skin between Stark’s shirt and pants. Tony gave a full body shudder and let out a small gasp when Steve did this, but he smiled triumphantly and Steve could only roll his eyes.

“Of course Mr. Stark, SHIELD prides itself on its discretion and customer satisfaction. And if a customer is unhappy it’s my duty to make sure that everything is done to rectify the situation.”

Grabbing the lube he had pulled out of the bag, Steve popped the cap and squeezed a small amount on his hand which he maneuvered under Tony’s shirt in order to rub the lubricant over his stomach.

“What do you think Mr. Stark?”

Tony’s eyes were going dark with lust and just a bit of surprise, whether or not it was because Steve had agreed to this or what he was doing Steve didn’t know. When Tony opened his mouth to talk it had a twinge of rasp and Steve knew in that moment he wanted to exploit it, make it so that everything Tony said was in a gasping tone.

“Feels different than water based, you’re right. But I thought we already did this before and it didn’t work out. Gotta make sure it doesn’t dry out when I’m using it.”

Steve hummed like he was thinking; somehow affecting that he wasn’t nearly as turned on as he really was. Slowly he popped the button on Tony’s jeans and pulled the zipper. He didn’t try to make it sexy or seductive. That wasn’t what they were doing now. There was barely a moment between Steve pulling down Tony’s pants and underwear before his large hands were spreading Tony’s ass, allowing for a finger to feel the cord attached to vibrator. His hand followed the cord down and he hummed in approval when he saw that it was attached to a garter around Tony’s thigh.

“Very good Mr. Stark. You wouldn’t believe how many customers end up in the hospital because they don’t practice safe sexual practices. Very easy to lose vibrators if you’re not careful.”

Tony snorted above him. “Yeah, that’s me. Mr Safe Sexual Practices.”

His hand wandered back up Tony’s leg, this time tracing the bottom of his ass before returning to where the cord disappeared inside Tony’s body.

“Ahh you were right. You’re practically dry. You have to be careful about this. If you dry out it can not only be annoying but it can be painful. Let’s try a new brand for you since your old one is obviously not working.“

The annoyed huffs Tony made the more Steve talked about the pros and cons made Steve chuckle. Pouring some more lube into his hands he spread Tony again and pressed a finger in. Tony groaned in appreciation and Steve patted Tony’s thigh, indicating for him to get closer. He did, Tony climbed up onto the couch and straddled Steve’s hips, kneeling tall.

“This is the new brand I’ll be recommending for you Mr. Stark. How does it feel?”

Steve punctuated his words with deep presses of his finger. He could feel the egg vibrator pushing deeper into the man and could feel the vibrations running down his finger. Tony gasped a bit and leaned over, his hard cock rubbing against Steve’s still clothed chest.

“Seems… seems good. Put it on my order.”

“Glad you approve of the product Mr. Stark.”

Adding another finger pressed the small vibrator deeper. He wished he could see Tony, but with the man leaning over him the way he was, his face was half buried into the man’s stomach.

“What else? You guys have more products this month right?”

“Always do Mr. Stark. What do you want? We’ve got a new line of vibrating cock rings, oral fleshlights, whatever you could want Mr. Stark.”

“All of it.”

His words were hissed and Steve grinned. With one hand still working on Tony’s ass, Steve used his free hand to blindly pick through his bag. Grabbing a box, he pulled it out and held it up so Tony could see what it was.

“Oral fleshlights for your personal pleasure. Guaranteed to feel like you’re actually being sucked off.”

Steve pulled his fingers out of Tony and pushed his hips back just enough so there was space between the two of them. He opened the box and pulled out the fleshlight. There was more lube involved, and a silly little speech about how lube was important both during sex and self-pleasure, but Tony was very obvious about how much he cared at the moment. When Steve helped press Tony into the toy, Tony groan in pleasure and frustration. Using one hand Steve was wrapped around the base of Tony’s cock limiting him from reaching his climax. Occasionally he’d let go, give the toy a few good pulls before wrapping his fingers around the base again.

A plan had formed in Steve’s head and he didn’t want Tony to finish before it was.

Pulling off the toy made Tony mumble in confusion until Steve replaced it with his mouth. That made Tony buck into his mouth and it was only by the skin of his teeth that Steve didn’t start choking. He could feel one of Tony’s hands making its way down and slipping into his hair, grabbing a handful, but he continued to mimic the same motions he made with the toy.

When Tony’s grip on Steve’s hair started to get a bit too strong, Steve pulled back, at the last second making sure to glance up at Tony through his blonde lashes. Tony had a confused look on his face, unsure why Steve chose to stop right then.

“So Mr. Stark, how would you rate this product?”

“What?”

Tony gave Steve an exasperated look but there was a hint of amusement there. Steve nipped at Tony’s hip and asked again. This time Tony rolled his eyes realizing that he was going to have to play along with Steve’s plan.

“Hmm I don’t know. Guaranteed to feel like I’m being sucked off? Not sure it lived up to the cock sucking lips that came after it.”

Steve looked up at Tony, resting his chin on Tony’s hipbone. One eyebrow was raised up incredulously. There was a small twitch to his lips before he started chuckling. He hid his face in Tony’s hip; his shoulder’s shaking with mirth.

“Cock sucking lips? I’m assuming you watched the porn that you bought a couple a months ago?”

Tony frowned, well more like pouted at Steve. Steve thought it was the most adorable thing he had seen in a long time. The smile he offered to Tony seemed to appease him though because the level of pout seemed to diminish.

“You’re ruining the sexy time mood here Rogers.”

Steve snorted and rolled his eyes right back at Tony.

“I wasn’t the one that called you a cocksucker.”

“I didn’t call you that. I said you had cock sucking lips and you wouldn’t call me that because, as much as it pains me to say this, your lips are better for sucking cock than mine. It’s a compliment.”

He shook his head and pulled the small vibrator out of Tony. Steve noticed the wince and put the vibrator aside so it could be cleaned later.

“How long did you have that in?”

The guilty look on his face told Steve everything he needed to know. Tony must have thought that Steve was planning to leave because he suddenly started on about how he was okay and that Steve didn’t have to get upset. Steve hadn’t known it was possible to roll your eyes this much in exasperation during sex.

“Tony, it’s fine. You should take better care of yourself. Besides if fucking you is the only thing I can think to do, then I’m not fit to be a sex toy salesman.”

The look of guilt switched to one of pure delight at those words and Tony grabbed the duffle bag. He was able to start throwing things out of it to find something ‘fun’ when Steve gently tugged it out of his hands and pulled the bag into his lap.

“Well I have an idea of something I’d like to do with you but I want to make sure you’re okay with it. I mean –“

“Steve you’ve been selling me sex toys and pornos and even one ill designed blow up doll for the better part of two years, if a man can’t trust his sex toy salesman what hope is there for the world.”

Steve smiled and shook his head. He pulled out the items from the duffle that he wanted to use. Luckily everything he carried in the bag were opened ‘samples’ so that customers could actually see what they were paying for. They had never actually been used thankfully because Steve wasn’t sure the sex could survive him getting up, going to the van to get new toys and then looking for scissors to open them.

Tony was practically bouncing in his lap in excitement. He made comments on everything Steve pulled out from the condoms to the cock ring. He even complained when he saw the ‘Beginners BDSM kit’ saying that he was anything but a beginner. Next time he would have to bring a gag.

“Okay hands out in front of you. Now the cuffs are material and they are padded so they shouldn’t hurt but if you want them off then –“

“Blah blah blah, skip the boring stuff. I know it already.”

“Then I want you to say cuffs off. Got it?”

Steve waited until Tony answered before he placed the cuffs on Tony’s wrists. There was a moment of movement when Steve flipped them around, having Tony lay down on his back on the couch while Steve straddled him. While he was at it he put the blindfold from the kit on Tony.

He continued to pull more toys out of the bag. By the end Tony had on nipple clamps that were attached to a pretty silver chain that Steve had attached to the cuffs, he had slid a condom on Tony’s once again fully erect dick, and had put on cock ring around the base. Tony was twitching and trying to thrust his hips in the air as the cock ring vibrated.

Steve ignored him for a moment, working himself open, slowly and carefully with plenty of lube.

When he moved to press down onto Tony, both men let out a groan. With each inch more Steve took in, Tony started to babble more. It was getting back into bad porno writing again, but this time Steve didn’t mind. He was focused on rocking his hips lower and lower until he bottomed out. The vibration of the toy between them made Steve cry out.  
The two moved frantically. Every time Steve bottomed out, the vibrations made him buck back up. Tony had reached down blindly for Steve’s cock, only to find that pulling his arms down that much pulled on the nipple clamps so each stroke he gave Steve caused himself to receive a pleasurable pull.

They didn’t last long, with Tony coming first with a strangled noise and Steve following after a few more desperate pumps on his cock. Steve simply fell forward and laid down on top of Tony. He didn’t bother taking off any of the toys Tony was wearing despite hearing the continued buzzing of the cock ring and feeling the shudders from the body under him.

“Uggh you fucked my brains right out Rogers. Congrats. I’ll buy everything. All of it. Maybe doubles.”

“Shut up Tony.”

“Ye-yeah okay I can do that. No problem. You probably prefer it when your partners are quiet. Unless they’re saying they’re going to buy the whole enchilada.”

“Tony I said shut up. And if you are implying that I slept with you in order to get you to buy product I will get up, afterglow be damned, go to the van find the largest dildo in there and beat you with it.”

It was silent for all of a moment which was more than Steve was honestly hoping for. But he didn’t mind it as much since Tony wasn’t implying he slept around.

“I bet that is a fucking big dildo. I mean, I can be a size queen but some of things out there. Wow. Probably can kill me with a giant dildo. What a death.”

“If this talking after orgasm is a thing, tell me now so I can invest in earplugs.”

Tony froze for a moment before tugging on the chain between cuffs and telling Steve to take the off. Steve did so, taking off the chain, undoing the nipple clamps and taking off the cock ring. When he looked up at Tony’s face next he realized that he had been watching him.

“So this is going to be a more than once thing?”

“I was hoping so.”

Steve stared Tony down until he seemed to relax. Honestly dealing with Tony had always been different and had more tension than any other client. It’s why he was always nervous to go to these appointments. But at the same time Steve knew how to take a gold opportunity when it presented itself and Tony had given him one today.

“I was also hoping for a date. One where I’m not trying to sell you something.”

The two tried lying together on the couch as long as they could but no couch could hold the two men together at the same time. So instead they settled with curling up next to each other sitting up. They were both sated and tired and feeling high off of endorphins. It was nice.

“But no seriously, buying everything today.”

Earplugs.

Steve was buying earplugs.

“And I always wanted to ask how a boy scout like you got a job like this. I mean now I know you’re not the boy scout you look like. Unless there is a secret society of on the fly kinky boy scouts out there. Cause if there is I missed my calling.”

Maybe noise canceling headphones would work better.

“I never asked before ‘cause I wasn’t sure if it was your version of stripping your way through college. Which would be great did you do that too?”

“Ugh, Tony shut up. No. I… I knew some people. That porno I sold you last month-“

“The one with the hot red head who fucks her old, billionaire husband to the sweetest death ever and then takes up with her pretty little boy toy?”

“Yes, that one. Well, uh, the ‘red head’ and the ‘boy toy’, which Bucky will kill you if you ever call him that, well I grew up with them.”

Which of course led Tony to go on about the company Steve kept and now Tony would shut up. Not that he wouldn’t before but now it was Steve’s fault. Sighing Steve leaned over and just let Tony babble all he wanted.

Next time he was bringing noise canceling headphones and the whole SHIELD line of gags.


End file.
